Recently, various image processing methods have been proposed to convert image data picked up by image recording apparatus such as digital cameras into final output images. Among others, a method which employs three-dimensional lookup tables has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-80100). By using such lookup tables, it is possible to provide an image output apparatus which outputs images after performing desired color conversion of input color.
In this case, the lookup tables can be generated in an imaging device. For example, a lookup table can be created in the imaging device by previewing colors in an image captured by the imaging device and thereby selecting colors before conversion and colors after conversion.
If the lookup tables generated in the imaging device are stored and managed in the imaging device, a user can take photographs by reading out a desired lookup table.
Also, if two or more lookup tables can be managed in the imaging device, it is possible to switch among the lookup tables according to shooting conditions and thereby generate photographic images reflecting the user's needs closely.
However, since lookup tables generated in an imaging device are managed in the imaging device, they cannot be used on other equipment (e.g., a personal computer, another imaging device, etc.). Consequently, when the user processes photographic images by storing them in a personal computer, the user cannot check what lookup tables were generated. Also, when the user plays back photographic images, there is no way for the user to check lookup tables.